warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Begin Again (Songfic)
Begin Again Took a deep breath in the mirror He didn't like it when I wore high heels I found my gaze traveling to the shimmering reflection of the sea, my eyes seemed surprisingly dull for someone who was about to head on a midnight stroll with their mate. But why shouldn't I be? After what had become of my last mate. Maybe love wasn't worth what I was putting into it, and that was likely to be my fault; for not being smart enough to see what was wrong with Driftingcloud before. But I do Turn the lock and put my headphones on But I can't help feeling insecure about tonight as well. 'What if it all goes wrong?' 'What if Driftingcloud comes up?' 'What if I do something to make her mad at me?' The possibilities were endless, as was my rapidly increasing worry. He always said he didn't get this song But I do, I do I let the loud beating of my heart attempt to calm me down, as I heavily breathed in and out, in and our, in and out. Finally, I turned around, and began to head back towards camp. Where Petalfall would be waiting. There is just one thought echoing over and over again in my head as I work my way through the sand, Petalfall's head flashing in my mind: Don't mess up this chance as well. Walked in expecting you'd be late But you got here early and you stand and wave Petalfall was waiting patiently outside of camp, and she smiled as soon as she saw me, her tail bobbing into the sky as a smile spread across her face. "You came!" She exclaimed, obviously a little surprised. "Of course," I smiled paddling over to her, willing myself to at least look like this was much more casual than it felt like. "I was wondering if we could take a walk along the shore," She gently offered. There was a tight moment of silence, where I inhaled her sweet scent before nodding, "Alright." I walk to you You pull my chair out and help me in I'm not sure if there was a way I could have complimented Petalfall's behavior and manners during that walk without insulting those of Driftingcloud. She was patient, kind and willing to listen. Driftingcloud... Not so much. And you don't know how nice that is But I do Petalfall didn't even seem to realize how corteous, kind and enjoyable she was, as I placed my pelt against hers, laughing at some of the tales she told. "I remember the time, when we were kits and you wondered off into a badger den," Petalfall squeaked, "And then you tried to take it on your own! You were lucky the patrol came at the moment they did or you wouldn't be here right now," She twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Whatever," I rolled my eyes at her, feeling my face turning red. "Sorry!" She quickly apologized and I gave her a gentle lick on the head. "No it's fine," I assured her, "I won't really get offended." There was a flicker of hesitation on her face before it was overridden by satisfaction and affection, as she leaned against me. And you throw your head back laughing Like a little kid "That cloud remind me of MountainClan territory a bit," Petalfall commented as she gazed up into the clouds, and I could detect which one she spoke of. "That one over there looks a bit like Bravescar," I pointed to a cloud which resembled the face of an angry, and strict living-it looked a little like a cat. Petalfall gently let her head fall back and began to laugh, flicking my ears with her tail, seemingly unable to control her laughter. "Mouse-brain," She purred. I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause He never did Driftingcloud had said the same thing to me. But she hadn't been joking. She hadn't even cracked a smile last time I tried to play a joke like that. She had just rolled her eyes and called me immature. 'She doesn't find my humor stupid...' "And that one is what Roboflight looked like before," She pointed with her tail towards a cloud with an even sharper and harsher face than the one before. I've been spending the last 8 months Thinking all love ever does We began to laugh again, feeling our spirits, which were constantly deflated by the journeying of the quest everyday, begin to soar all over again. "It feels so right to be here," Petalfall sighed. Is break and burn and end I nodded, deciding to take the risk of bringing up my former mate, "You seem to understand me a lot better that Driftingcloud did." There was a tight moment while I awaited her reaction. And then she smiled. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again "Maybe I just actually love you," She shrugged, "While Drifitngcloud just needed someone to mate with and you were obviously the best choice." "Me?" I stared at her skeptically, "If she were just trying to pick out a mate I would think that she would chose Bravescar, who is the leader of the pack." "But he's not as kind and sweet as you," She claimed, smiling up at me. Grinning back at her, I felt our tails twirling around each other again. You said you never met one girl who Had as many James Taylor records as you But I do We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy But I do Petalfall sighed gently, her pelt shimmering gently under the moonlight, illuminating it magnificently. "I remember," She sighed? "When I was an apprentice and Robopaw got to battle Firepaw in a training match, while I was instructed to watch and criticize them." "And?" I turned to face her, gently watching the glimmers scatter across her eyes, as she gazed into the sparkling beach from where we stood by its shores. She shivered gently before laughing, "They tore each other into shreds," she claimed with twitching whiskers, "It was a little horrifying to watch at the time but looking back I find it amusing. Their claws were unsheathed-they both claimed to have forgotten. I laughed, "I'm surprised they haven't torn each other to shreds so far in this journey. I still have difficulty believing that Firehowl would give his life..." Petalfall sighed, "I still can't believe we've already lost three cats, if we keep going like this there will only be a few left by the end of the journey." "We didn't lose Driftingcloud," I sighed, "She ran away. Thanks to her, though, we almost lost you..." Petalfall sighed, "I forgot to thank you for saving me." "I should thank you for saving me," I replied, "From Driftingcloud and the false sense of love I received from her." And you throw your head back laughing Like a little kid I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause He never did Petalfall smiled, "You saved me from more than just claws, too, Inkpelt. You saved my heart which was burning to see you with her." "You're prettier, kinder and funnier than she ever had been," I replied, "I'm sorry for not seeing that before." Petalfall laughed, "You are too sweet, Inkpelt." "As are you." I've been spending the last 8 months Thinking all love ever does Is break and burn and end But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again Driftingcloud flashes back in my mind and I don't need to think to know that I have traded up. Driftingcloud had never been any good to me; I'm still not sure why she would have chosen me over Sandpelt, Firehowl or Bravescar... But it didn't matter. She was gone now. Our love had hurt, bled and now I was prepared for it to fade in time. And move onto Petalfall. And we walked down the block, to my car And I almost brought him up "You want to head back to the camp?" I offered seeing that it was starting to become very late, "Bravescar will wake us up really early tomorrow." Petalfall nodded, letting out a loud yawn, "It was worth it, though." I nodded, "Definitely." We began to paddle away from the beach and back towards camp where everyone else would probably be sleeping. It was my last chance to exchange sincere words with Petalfall. And I wanted her to know how much better I felt about being with her than with Driftingcloud. "Hey Petalfall?" "Yes," She turned her head towards me. But you start to talk about the movies That your family watches every single Christmas And I want to talk about that And for the first time What's past is past I was stunned by the genuine beauty in her gaze, and realized, with a sharp pang, how stupid I had been. To even think I could compare them. And Petalfall deserved better then to even have to hear her name coming from my muzzle. And so I wouldn't let it come out. Instead I stuck to something more simple. And true. "I love you." And you throw your head back laughing Like a little kid I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause There was a large pause for a moment while I anxiously awaited her response, praying to StarClan... "I love you too," Her smile warmed me, despite the cold winds of the night. Camp was now visible to us as Petalfall continued. "I'd love to be the mother of your kits." "And I would be honored to be the father of yours." We smiled at each other for several long moments. He never did I've been spending the last 8 months Thinking all love ever does Driftingcloud comes into my head yet again, and this time I don't know what to do about the thoughts concerning her. She was a stage of my life. Not really something I could just... Throw away. Petalfall gently licked my cheek, and I convinced myself that I didn't have to forget Driftingcloud, I could learn from her. Beauty wasn't all to be searched for in a she-cat. It was who they actually were that mattered. Is break and burn and end But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again Camp was standing right before us far too quickly, and Petalfall gave me another quick lick in the cheek, a moment which I cherished. Because it was more than the moment I moved onto Petalfall completely. It was the moment I completely got over Driftingcloud. And I began again. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Robo's Songfics Category:The Mating Quest